1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hair growth stimulant and a method for preparing the hair growth stimulant. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hair growth stimulant that uses a carbonized form of natural nuts, particularly, carbonized chestnut burrs to achieve excellent stimulatory effects on hair restoration and hair growth effects without any side effects and toxicity, and a method for preparing the hair growth stimulant.
2. Background Art
It has hitherto been known that hair loss is induced by various causes, for example, reduced functions of hair due to male hormones, reduced metabolic activity of hair roots, reduced physiological activity of the scalp, local disorders of blood circulation due to the abnormal conditions of the scalp impeding hair growth, which result from a decrease in the amount of blood flowing through the peripheral blood vessels of the subcutaneous tissues of the head, nutritional deficiencies, stress, side effects of drugs, and hereditary factors. Particularly, hair loss is even more common in people with the gene associated with hair loss. All people with the hair loss-associated gene do not suffer from hair loss. Hair loss does not occur until the hair loss-associated gene is expressed. Age, stress, environmental factors and the like are more closely involved in hair loss.
In general, hair and skin play a significant role in reflecting the functions of the internal organs and the conditions of the body. Hair is a determinant for the beauty, impression and image of individuals. In recent years, stress, insufficient nutrition and excessive ingestion of fast foods have caused damage to the health of hair.
Generally, hairs grow in an area of 700-800 square centimeters (cm2) on the scalp. Thin-haired people have a hair density of 120-130 hairs per square centimeter (cm2), whereas thick-haired people have a hair density of 200-250 hairs per square centimeter (cm2). Normal humans have a total of 70,000-150,000 hairs. Hairs grow about 0.3-0.4 mm every day with the help of nutrients from the blood, but often turn grey or are lost due to the aforementioned environmental factors. Each hair undergoes anagen, catagen and telogen phases, and is finally shed. The period of the anagen phase lasts for 4-5 years in males and 5-6 years in females. Many types of alopecia are known, such as genetic alopecia, seborrheic alopecia, alopecia greata, alopecia due to nutritional deficiencies, alopecia due to the side effects of drugs, alopecia induced by fungi, alopecia due to maladjustment to the environmental change, and psychogenic alopecia. In most of these types of alopecia, the scalp is hot and inflammatory lesions arise at the initial stage of hair loss, and thereafter, hairs gradually become thinner while losing their elasticity.
Although hair loss is induced by the above-mentioned causes, little research has been conducted on the exact causes of hair loss. One reason for this is because hair is barely soluble. This insolubility of hair is an obstacle to the research. Another reason is because the constituent components of hair vary depending on the natural conditions (e.g., race and residential region), diet, etc. Dermatologists around the world reported that mental stress is a main cause of hair loss and ingestion of mineral-rich nutrients is the most ideal therapy for hair loss.
Currently commercially available hair growth stimulants and hair growers include vasodilators, e.g., capronium chloride, minoxidil (Rogaine) and various extracts, hormonal drugs, e.g., estrogen and estradiol, for suppressing the activity of male hormones, and male hormone inhibitors, e.g., pentadecanoic acid and finasteride. The hormonal drugs for suppressing the activity of male hormones and the male hormone inhibitors are clinically ineffective and cause adverse effects, such as inhibition of male functions. Various kinds of drugs, such as Propecia, Tricomin, Spironolactone, cyproterone acetate, Nizoral, Cimetidine and oral contraceptive pills, have been introduced into the market, but their effects have proved to be unsatisfactory. Further, hair growth stimulant compositions containing various extracts suffer from the problem of skin trouble upon application on the skin. In recent years, drugs for treating and preventing alopecia have been developed. For example, FDA-approved minoxidil preparations and Proscar (finasteride) for oral administration, which is a drug inhibiting the activity of 5-alpha-reductase and the subsequent production of dihydrotestosterone, are currently sold as hair growth stimulants. However, these hair growth stimulants are very expensive and are ineffective when being directly applied to the scalp. The drugs are limited in their use because of unexpected side effects upon oral administration.
Thus, there is a continuous need to develop a hair growth stimulant that effectively prevents hair loss and offers convenience in use without any adverse effects, such as skin trouble and inhibition of male functions.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have conducted intensive studies to develop a hair growth stimulant that completely removes impurities and fats, which are main causes of hair loss, present within hair follicles and promptly regenerates hair follicle cells to achieve maximized hair restoration and growth effects.
As a result, the present inventors have succeeded in developing a hair growth stimulant that uses natural substances non-toxic to humans without the use of any hormone causing a risk of side effects, exhibits a favorable feeling of use and has surprising effects, thus accomplishing the present invention.